The present disclosure relates generally to battery management systems and methods, and more specifically to battery management systems and methods for managing a fleet of batteries for wireless patient monitoring devices.
Battery powered patient monitoring devices are becoming more common in the field of wireless patient monitoring and healthcare in general. Where multiple patient monitoring devices are being operated and maintained, large fleets of batteries must be constantly recharged and managed. Accordingly, charging stations have been developed that charge multiple batteries at once, which may range anywhere from a two battery charging station to a ten battery charging station, or more. Moreover, multiple charging stations may be operated throughout a medical facility to present convenient battery charging.